pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
July 7
July 7 is the 188th day of the year (189th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 177 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Tuesday, Thursday or Saturday (58 in 400 years each) than on Sunday or Monday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Wednesday or Friday (56). The terms 7th July, July 7th, and 7/7 (pronounced "Seven-seven") have been widely used in the Western media as a shorthand for the 7 July 2005 bombings on London's transport system. In the Chinese language, this term is used to denote the Battle of Lugou Bridge started on July 7, 1937, marking the beginning of the Second Sino-Japanese War. Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 1124 – Tyre falls to the Crusaders. 1456 – A retrial verdict acquits Joan of Arc of heresy 25 years after her death. 1520 – Spanish conquistadores defeat a larger Aztec army at the Battle of Otumba. 1534 – Jacques Cartier makes his first contact with aboriginal peoples in what is now Canada. 1543 – French troops invade Luxembourg. 1575 – The Raid of the Redeswire is the last major battle between England and Scotland. 1585 – The Treaty of Nemours abolishes tolerance to Protestants in France. 1770 – The Battle of Larga between the Russian Empire and the Ottoman Empire takes place. 1777 – American forces retreating from Fort Ticonderoga are defeated in the Battle of Hubbardton. 1798 – As a result of the XYZ Affair, the U.S. Congress rescinds the Treaty of Alliance with France sparking the "Quasi-War". 1807 – The Peace of Tilsit between France, Prussia and Russia ends the War of the Fourth Coalition. 1834 – In New York City, four nights of rioting against abolitionists began. 1846 – American troops occupy Monterey and Yerba Buena, thus beginning the conquest of California. 1863 – The United States begins its first military draft; exemptions cost $300. 1865 – Four conspirators in the assassination of Abraham Lincoln are hanged. 1892 – The Katipunan is established, the discovery of which by Spanish authorities initiated the Philippine Revolution. 1898 – U.S. President William McKinley signs the Newlands Resolution annexing Hawaii as a territory of the United States. 1907 – Florenz Ziegfeld, Jr. staged his first Follies on the roof of the New York Theater in New York City. 1911 – The United States, Great Britain, Japan, and Russia sign the North Pacific Fur Seal Convention of 1911 banning open-water seal hunting, the first international treaty to address wildlife preservation issues. 1915 – The First Battle of the Isonzo comes to an end. 1915 – An International Railway trolley with an extreme overload of 157 passengers crashes near Queenston, Ontario, killing 15. 1915 – Colombo Town Guard officer Henry Pedris is executed in British Ceylon for allegedly inciting persecution of Muslims. 1916 – The New Zealand Labour Party was founded in Wellington. 1928 – Sliced bread is sold for the first time (on the inventor's 48th birthday) by the Chillicothe Baking Company of Chillicothe, Missouri. 1930 – Industrialist Henry J. Kaiser begins construction of Boulder Dam (now known as Hoover Dam). 1930 – Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the creator of Sherlock Holmes, dies. 1937 – The Marco Polo Bridge Incident provides the Imperial Japanese Army with a pretext for starting the Second Sino-Japanese War. 1941 – The American occupation of Iceland replaces the British occupation. 1941 – World War II: Beirut is occupied by Free France and British troops. 1944 – World War II: Largest Banzai charge of the Pacific War at the Battle of Saipan. 1946 – Mother Francesca S. Cabrini becomes the first American to be canonized. 1946 – Howard Hughes nearly dies when his XF-11 reconnaissance aircraft prototype crashes in a Beverly Hills neighborhood. 1947 – The Roswell incident, the (supposed) crash of an alien spaceship near Roswell in New Mexico. 1948 – United Nations Security Council Resolution 53 is adopted. 1950 – United Nations Security Council Resolution 84 is adopted. 1952 – The ocean liner SS United States passes Bishop Rock on her maiden voyage, breaking the transatlantic speed record to become the fastest passenger ship in the world. 1953 – Ernesto "Che" Guevara sets out on a trip through Bolivia, Peru, Ecuador, Panama, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Honduras, and El Salvador. 1954 – Elvis Presley makes his radio debut when WHBQ Memphis played his first recording for Sun Records, "That's All Right." 1956 – Fritz Moravec and two other Austrian mountaineers make the first ascent of Gasherbrum II (8,035 m). 1958 – U.S. President Dwight D. Eisenhower signs the Alaska Statehood Act into law. 1959 – Venus occults the star Regulus. This rare event is used to determine the diameter of Venus and the structure of the Venusian atmosphere. 1963 – Buddhist crisis: The police of Ngô Đình Nhu, brother and chief political adviser of President Ngô Đình Diệm, attacked a group of American journalists who were covering a protest. 1978 – The Solomon Islands becomes independent from the United Kingdom 1980 – Institution of sharia in Iran. 1980 – During the Lebanese Civil War, 83 Tiger militants are killed during what will be known as the Safra massacre. 1981 – U.S. President Ronald Reagan appoints Sandra Day O'Connor to become the first female member of the Supreme Court of the United States. 1983 – Cold War: Samantha Smith, a U.S. schoolgirl, flies to the Soviet Union at the invitation of Secretary General Yuri Andropov. 1985 – Boris Becker becomes the youngest player ever to win Wimbledon at age 17 1991 – Yugoslav Wars: The Brioni Agreement ends the ten-day independence war in Slovenia against the rest of the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. 1997 – The Turkish Armed Forces withdraw from northern Iraq after assisting the Kurdistan Democratic Party in the Iraqi Kurdish Civil War. 2003 – NASA Opportunity rover, MER-B or Mars Exploration Rover–B, was launched into space aboard a Delta II rocket. 2005 – A series of four explosions occurs on London's transport system killing 56 people including four suicide bombers and injuring over 700 others. 2007 – The first Live Earth benefit concert was held in 11 locations around the world. 2012 – At least 172 people are killed in a flash flood in the Krasnodar Krai region of Russia. 2013 – A De Havilland Otter air taxi crashes in Soldotna, Alaska, killing ten people. 2016 – Former U.S. Army soldier Micah Xavier Johnson shot 12 policemen during an anti-police protest in downtown Dallas, Texas, killing five of them. He was subsequently killed by a police robot. Births 1053 – Emperor Shirakawa of Japan (d. 1129) 1119 – Emperor Sutoku of Japan (d. 1164) 1207 – Elizabeth of Hungary (d. 1231) 1528 – Archduchess Anna of Austria (d. 1590) 1586 – Thomas Howard, 21st Earl of Arundel, English courtier and politician, Lord Lieutenant of Northumberland (d. 1646) 1752 – Joseph Marie Jacquard, French merchant, invented the Jacquard loom (d. 1834) 1766 – Guillaume Philibert Duhesme, French general (d. 1815) 1833 – Félicien Rops, Belgian painter and illustrator (d. 1898) 1843 – Camillo Golgi, Italian physician and pathologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1926) 1846 – Heinrich Rosenthal, Estonian physician and author (d. 1916) 1848 – Francisco de Paula Rodrigues Alves, Brazilian politician, 5th President of Brazil (d. 1919) 1851 – Charles Albert Tindley, American minister and composer (d. 1933) 1855 – Ludwig Ganghofer, German author and playwright (d. 1920) 1859 – Rettamalai Srinivasan, Freedom Fighter & Politician (d. 1911) 1860 – Gustav Mahler, Austrian composer and conductor (d. 1911) 1861 – Nettie Stevens, American geneticist (d. 1912) 1874 – Erwin Bumke, Polish-German lawyer and jurist (d. 1945) 1880 – Otto Frederick Rohwedder, American engineer, invented sliced bread (d. 1960) 1884 – Toivo Kuula, Finnish conductor and composer (d. 1918) 1884 – Lion Feuchtwanger, German author and playwright (d. 1958) 1891 – Tadamichi Kuribayashi, Japanese general and poet (d. 1945) 1891 – Virginia Rappe, American model and actress (d. 1921) 1893 – Herbert Feis, American historian and author (d. 1972) 1893 – Miroslav Krleža, Croatian author, poet, and playwright (d. 1981) 1898 – Arnold Horween, American football player and coach (d. 1985) 1899 – George Cukor, American director and producer (d. 1983) 1900 – Earle E. Partridge, American general (d. 1990) 1901 – Vittorio De Sica, Italian actor and director (d. 1974) 1901 – Sam Katzman, American director and producer (d. 1973) 1901 – Eiji Tsuburaya, Japanese cinematographer and producer (d. 1970) 1902 – Ted Radcliffe, American baseball player and manager (d. 2005) 1904 – Simone Beck, French chef and author (d. 1991) 1906 – William Feller, Croatian-American mathematician and academic (d. 1970) 1906 – Anton Karas, Austrian zither player and composer (d. 1985) 1906 – Satchel Paige, American baseball player and coach (d. 1982) 1907 – Robert A. Heinlein, American science fiction writer and screenwriter (d. 1988) 1908 – Revilo P. Oliver, American author and academic (d. 1994) 1910 – Doris McCarthy, Canadian painter and author (d. 2010) 1911 – Gretchen Franklin, English actress and dancer (d. 2005) 1911 – Gian Carlo Menotti, Italian-American composer (d. 2007) 1913 – Pinetop Perkins, American singer and pianist (d. 2011) 1915 – Margaret Walker, American novelist and poet (d. 1998) 1917 – Fidel Sánchez Hernández, Salvadoran general and politician, President of El Salvador (d. 2003) 1917 – Iva Withers, Canadian-American actress and singer (d. 2014) 1919 – Jon Pertwee, English actor (d. 1996) 1921 – Ezzard Charles, American boxer and bassist (d. 1975) 1921 – Adolf von Thadden, German lieutenant and politician (d. 1996) 1922 – Alan Armer, American director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2010) 1923 – Liviu Ciulei, Romanian actor, director, and screenwriter (d. 2011) 1923 – Eduardo Falú, Argentinian guitarist and composer (d. 2013) 1924 – Natalia Bekhtereva, Russian neuroscientist and psychologist (d. 2008) 1924 – Mary Ford, American singer and guitarist (d. 1977) 1924 – Eddie Romero, Filipino director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2013) 1925 – Wally Phillips, American radio host (d. 2008) 1927 – Alan J. Dixon, American soldier, lawyer, and politician, 34th Illinois Secretary of State (d. 2014) 1927 – Charlie Louvin, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Louvin Brothers) (d. 2011) 1927 – Doc Severinsen, American trumpet player and conductor (The Tonight Show Band) 1929 – Hasan Abidi, Pakistani journalist and poet (d. 2005) 1930 – Hamish MacInnes, Scottish mountaineer and author 1930 – Theodore Edgar McCarrick, American cardinal 1930 – Hank Mobley, American saxophonist and composer (d. 1986) 1931 – David Eddings, American author and academic (d. 2009) 1932 – T. J. Bass, American physician and author (d. 2011) 1932 – Joe Zawinul, Austrian-American keyboard player and composer (Weather Report) (d. 2007) 1933 – J. J. Barrie. Canadian singer-songwriter 1933 – David McCullough, American historian and author 1934 – Robert McNeill Alexander, British zoologist (d. 2016) 1936 – Egbert Brieskorn, German mathematician and academic (d. 2013) 1936 – Jo Siffert, Swiss race car driver (d. 1971) 1936 – Nikos Xilouris, Greek singer-songwriter (d. 1980) 1937 – Tung Chee-hwa, Hong Kong businessman and politician, 1st Chief Executive of Hong Kong 1938 – James Montgomery Boice, American pastor and theologian, (d. 2000) 1939 – Elena Obraztsova, Russian soprano and actress (d. 2015) 1940 – Ringo Starr, born Richard Starkey, English singer-songwriter, drummer, and actor (The Beatles, Ringo Starr & His All-Starr Band, and Plastic Ono Band) 1941 – Marco Bollesan, Italian rugby player and coach 1941 – Nancy Farmer, American author 1941 – Michael Howard, Welsh lawyer and politician, Secretary of State for the Environment 1941 – Bill Oddie, English comedian, actor, and singer 1941 – Jim Rodford, English bass player (The Kinks, The Swinging Blue Jeans, The Zombies, The Kast Off Kinks, and Argent) 1942 – Carmen Duncan, Australian actress 1943 – Toto Cutugno, Italian singer-songwriter 1943 – Joel Siegel, American journalist and critic (d. 2007) 1944 – Tony Jacklin, English golfer and sportscaster 1944 – Glenys Kinnock, Baroness Kinnock of Holyhead, English educator and politician, Minister of State for Europe 1944 – Emanuel Steward, American boxer and trainer (d. 2012) 1944 – Ian Wilmut, English-Scottish embryologist and academic 1945 – Michael Ancram, English lawyer and politician, Shadow Secretary of State for Defence 1945 – Adele Goldberg, American computer scientist and academic 1947 – Howard Rheingold, American author and critic 1949 – Shelley Duvall, American actress, writer, and producer 1951 – Tom Fox, American activist (d. 2006) 1952 – Mando Guerrero, Mexican-American wrestler and stuntman 1955 – Len Barker, American baseball player and coach 1954 – Rami Fortis, Israeli singer (Minimal Compact) 1957 – Jonathan Dayton, American director and producer 1957 – Berry Sakharof, Turkish-Israeli singer-songwriter and guitarist (Minimal Compact) 1958 – Michala Petri, Danish recorder player 1958 – Alexander Svinin, Russian figure skater and coach 1959 – Billy Campbell, American actor 1960 – Kevin A. Ford, American colonel and astronaut 1960 – Ralph Sampson, American basketball player and coach 1962 – Sırrı Süreyya Önder, Turkish actor, director, screenwriter, and politician 1963 – Vonda Shepard, American singer-songwriter and actress 1965 – Mo Collins, American actress, comedian and screenwriter 1965 – Jeremy Kyle, English talk show host 1966 – Jim Gaffigan, American comedian, actor, producer, and screenwriter 1967 – Tom Kristensen, Danish race car driver 1968 – Jorja Fox, American actress 1968 – Jeff VanderMeer, American author and educator 1969 – Sylke Otto, German luger 1969 – Joe Sakic, Canadian ice hockey player 1969 – Nathalie Simard, Canadian singer 1969 – Cree Summer, American-Canadian singer-songwriter and actress (Subject to Change) 1970 – Robia LaMorte, American actress and dancer 1970 – Wayne McCullough, Northern Irish boxer 1970 – Erik Zabel, German cyclist and coach 1971 – Christian Camargo, American actor, producer, and screenwriter 1972 – Lisa Leslie, American basketball player and actress 1972 – Manfred Stohl, Austrian race car driver 1972 – Kirsten Vangsness, American actress and writer 1973 – José Jiménez, Dominican baseball player 1973 – Kailash Kher, Indian singer-songwriter and director 1973 – Kārlis Skrastiņš, Latvian ice hockey player (d. 2011) 1973 – Natsuki Takaya, Japanese author and illustrator 1974 – Patrick Lalime, Canadian ice hockey player and sportscaster 1974 – E.D.I. Mean, American rapper and producer (Outlawz) 1975 – Tony Benshoof, American luger 1975 – Adam Nelson, American shot putter 1976 – Bérénice Bejo, Argentinian-French actress 1976 – Dominic Foley, Irish footballer 1976 – Vasily Petrenko, Russian conductor 1976 – Ercüment Olgundeniz, Turkish discus thrower and shot putter 1978 – Chris Andersen, American basketball player 1978 – Davor Kraljević, Croatian footballer 1979 – Ibrahim Sulayman Muhammad Arbaysh, Saudi Arabian terrorist (d. 2015) 1979 – Anastasios Gousis, Greek sprinter 1980 – John Buck, American baseball player 1980 – Serdar Kulbilge, Turkish footballer 1980 – Michelle Kwan, American figure skater 1980 – Dan Whitesides, American drummer (The Used and The New Transit Direction) 1981 – Mahendra Singh Dhoni, Indian cricketer 1981 – Synyster Gates, American guitarist (Avenged Sevenfold and Pinkly Smooth) 1982 – Cassidy, American rapper, producer, and actor (Larsiny Family) 1982 – Mike Glita, American singer-songwriter, bass player, and drummer (Senses Fail and Tokyo Rose) 1982 – Jan Laštůvka, Czech footballer 1982 – George Owu, Ghanaian footballer 1983 – Justin Davies, Australian footballer 1983 – Martin Wallström, Swedish actor 1984 – Minas Alozidis, Greek hurdler 1984 – Alberto Aquilani, Italian footballer 1984 – Mohammad Ashraful, Bangladeshi cricketer 1985 – Marc Stein, German footballer 1986 – Ana Kasparian, American journalist and producer 1986 – Udo Schwarz, German rugby player 1987 – Julianna Guill, American actress 1988 – Kaci Brown, American singer-songwriter 1988 – Lukas Rosenthal, German rugby player 1988 – Ilan Rubin, American drummer (Angels & Airwaves, Nine Inch Nails, Lostprophets, Denver Harbor, and Fenix TX) 1989 – Landon Cassill, American race car driver 1989 – Miina Kallas, Estonian footballer 1989 – Karl-August Tiirmaa, Estonian skier 1990 – Lee Addy, Ghanaian footballer 1990 – Pascal Stöger, Austrian footballer 1992 – Ellina Anissimova, Estonian hammer thrower 1992 – Dominik Furman, Polish footballer 1993 – Capital Steez, American rapper (Pro Era) (d. 2012) 1994 – Timothy Cathcart, Northern Irish race car driver (d. 2014) Deaths 1304 – Pope Benedict XI (b. 1240) 1307 – Edward I of England (b. 1239) 1537 – Madeleine of Valois (b. 1520) 1572 – Sigismund II Augustus, Polish king (b. 1520) 1573 – Giacomo Barozzi da Vignola, Italian architect, designed the Church of the Gesù and Villa Farnese (b. 1507) 1593 – Mohammed Bagayogo, Malian scholar and academic (b. 1523) 1647 – Thomas Hooker, English minister, founded the Colony of Connecticut (b. 1586) 1701 – William Stoughton, American judge and politician, Governor of the Province of Massachusetts Bay (b. 1631) 1713 – Henry Compton, English bishop (b. 1632) 1718 – Alexei Petrovich, Tsarevich of Russia (b. 1690) 1730 – Olivier Levasseur, French pirate (b. 1690) 1764 – William Pulteney, 1st Earl of Bath, English politician, Secretary at War (b. 1683) 1776 – Jeremiah Markland, English scholar and academic (b. 1693) 1790 – François Hemsterhuis, Dutch philosopher and author (b. 1721) 1816 – Richard Brinsley Sheridan, Irish playwright and poet (b. 1751) 1865 – conspirators in the assassination of Abraham Lincoln – George Atzerodt (b. 1833) – David Herold (b. 1842) – Lewis Payne (b. 1844) – Mary Surratt (b. 1823) 1890 – Henri Nestlé, German businessman, founded Nestlé (b. 1814) 1901 – Johanna Spyri, Swiss author (b. 1827) 1913 – Edward Burd Grubb, Jr., American general and diplomat, United States Ambassador to Spain (b. 1841) 1922 – Cathal Brugha, Irish soldier and politician, 1st President of Dáil Éireann (b. 1874) 1925 – Clarence Hudson White American photographer and educator (b. 1871) 1927 – Gösta Mittag-Leffler, Swedish mathematician and academic (b. 1846) 1930 – Arthur Conan Doyle, British writer (b. 1859) 1932 – Alexander Grin, Russian author (b. 1880) 1932 – Henry Eyster Jacobs, American theologian and educator (b. 1844) 1939 – Deacon White, American baseball player and manager (b. 1847) 1949 – Bunk Johnson, American trumpet player (b. 1879) 1950 – Fats Navarro, American trumpet player and composer (b. 1923) 1955 – Ali Naci Karacan, Turkish journalist and publisher (b. 1896) 1956 – Gottfried Benn, German author and poet (b. 1886) 1960 – Francis Browne, Irish priest and photographer (b. 1880) 1964 – Lillian Copeland, American discus thrower and shot putter (b. 1904) 1965 – Moshe Sharett, Ukrainian-Israeli lieutenant and politician, 2nd Prime Minister of Israel (b. 1894) 1968 – Jo Schlesser, French race car driver (b. 1928) 1971 – Claude Gauvreau, Canadian poet and playwright (b. 1925) 1971 – Ub Iwerks, American animator and director (b. 1901) 1972 – Athenagoras I of Constantinople (b. 1886) 1972 – Talal of Jordan (b. 1909) 1973 – Max Horkheimer, German philosopher and sociologist (b. 1895) 1973 – Veronica Lake, American actress (b. 1922) 1976 – Walter Giesler, American soccer player and referee (b. 1910) 1978 – Francisco Mendes, Guinea-Bissau lawyer and politician, 1st Prime Minister of Guinea-Bissau (b. 1933) 1980 – Dore Schary, American director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1905) 1981 – Peace Pilgrim, American mystic and activist (b. 1908) 1984 – Carl Boenish, American BASE jumper and cinematographer (b. 1941) 1984 – George Oppen, American poet and author (b. 1908) 1987 – Germaine Thyssens-Valentin, Dutch-French pianist (b. 1902) 1990 – Cazuza, Brazilian singer-songwriter (Barão Vermelho) (b. 1958) 1990 – Bill Cullen, American television panelist and game show host (b. 1920) 1993 – Rıfat Ilgaz, Turkish author, poet, and educator (b. 1911) 1993 – Mia Zapata, American singer-songwriter (The Gits) (b. 1965) 1994 – Carlo Chiti, Italian engineer (b. 1924) 1994 – Cameron Mitchell, American actor (b. 1918) 1994 – Friedrich August Freiherr von der Heydte, German general (b. 1907) 1998 – Moshood Abiola, Nigerian businessman and politician (b. 1937) 1999 – Vikram Batra, Indian captain (b. 1974) 1999 – Julie Campbell Tatham, American author (b. 1908) 2000 – Kenny Irwin, Jr., American race car driver (b. 1969) 2001 – Fred Neil, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1936) 2003 – Izhak Graziani, Bulgarian trumpet player and conductor (b. 1924) 2003 – Vlado Kristl, Croatian painter, animator, and director (b. 1923) 2006 – Syd Barrett, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (Pink Floyd and Stars) (b. 1946) 2006 – Juan de Ávalos, Spanish sculptor (b. 1911) 2006 – John Money, New Zealand-American psychologist and author (b. 1921) 2008 – Bruce Conner, American sculptor, painter, and photographer (b. 1933) 2008 – Dorian Leigh, American model (b. 1917) 2011 – Allan W. Eckert, American historian and author (b. 1931) 2011 – Dick Williams, American baseball player, coach, and manager (b. 1929) 2012 – Ronaldo Cunha Lima, Brazilian poet and politician (b. 1936) 2012 – Mouss Diouf, Senegalese-French actor (b. 1964) 2012 – Dennis Flemion, American drummer (The Frogs) (b. 1955) 2012 – Doris Neal, American baseball player (b. 1928) 2012 – Jerry Norman, American sinologist and linguist (b. 1936) 2012 – Leon Schlumpf, Swiss politician (b. 1927) 2013 – Artur Hajzer, Polish mountaineer (b. 1962) 2013 – Robert Hamerton-Kelly, South African-American pastor, theologian, and author (b. 1938) 2013 – Donald J. Irwin, American lawyer and politician, 32nd Mayor of Norwalk, Connecticut (b. 1926) 2013 – Ben Pucci, American football player and sportscaster (b. 1925) 2014 – Alfredo Di Stéfano, Argentinian-Spanish footballer and coach (b. 1926) 2014 – Lois Johnson, American singer-songwriter (b. 1942) 2014 – Dick Jones, American actor and singer (b. 1927) 2014 – Eduard Shevardnadze, Georgian general and politician, 2nd President of Georgia (b. 1928) 2014 – Peter Underwood, Australian lawyer and politician, 27th Governor of Tasmania (b. 1937) 2015 – Maria Barroso, Portuguese actress and politician (b. 1925) 2015 – Bob MacKinnon, American basketball player and coach (b. 1927) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Ralph Milner Æthelburh of Faremoutiers Illidius Job of Manyava (Ukrainian Orthodox Church) Willibald (Catholic Church) July 7 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Caprotinia (Ancient Rome) Consualia (Ancient Rome) Independence Day, celebrates the independence of Solomon Islands from the United Kingdom in 1978. Ivan Kupala Day (Belarus, Poland, Russia, Ukraine) Saba Saba Day (Tanzania) Tanabata (Japan (Gregorian date, some follow the traditional calendar) World Chocolate Day External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to July 7. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:July